Gaz--The Revised Edition
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: For those of you that read my original unfinished story 'Gaz' here is the much waited Revised Edition that i have promised you. i have indicated where the flashbacks are, and fixed a few things that will help you with your reading pleasure. for those that


Gaz

Gaz—The Revised Edition

By Gaz @)~~~~~

Rated: pg-13 for death, language, violence, and…and…death, I mean very sad deaths.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gaz, Dib, Zim, G.I.R., and all the others from Invader Zim but sadly I'm not the genius that created them. And don't sue me cause I only have a rubber ball that some kid dropped at lunch.

Annoying Beginning of the story Author Note: Hey here's the revised edition that many of you asked for so that you knew when there was a flashback or something like that seeing as my html isn't working properly. Also contains a few changes to the original copy. With this up though I will not take down the other, how ever much this copy becomes better.

Scene: Gaz's nineteenth birthday, the twenty third of May. She's lying in bed in the early hours of the morning before the sun comes up.

"Oh, God," Gaz cried softly into her pillow. "Why does everyone have to leave?"

She sobbed silently into her pillow for a few more hours. Then, slowly she pulled herself out of bed and walked to her brother's room. It was just like it had been last yesterday. Faint sunlight shone in through the window as Gaz went over to Dib's bed and sat down just starring into space deep into thought. Slowly, she lied down and fell asleep as the sun slowly rose. 

Just an hour or so later, Gaz woke and looked around hoping that she had just had a bad dream, but seeing that she was in Dib's room, she realized that it was all real. 

"Damn," Gaz said picking up a book on Dib's computer table. "Why'd you have to go, Dib?

Opening it up she read the second to the last entry in the log. 

I haven't seen him in a few days. I'm starting to think he's planning something. Well, if he thinks he's gonna get the best of me he's wrong. I, too, have planned something. I'll get him soon, and all shall know his true identity.

Note to self; give Gaz the video games that I bought for her for her birthday.

Putting the log down on the bed, Gaz glanced around the room. She didn't see anything unusual, everything was in they're usual places all over the room.

Again, she picked up the log. Noticing that the last of the pages seemed to be a little thicker than the others, Gaz opened up to that page. A piece of paper fell onto the floor. She bent down, picked it up, and started reading it.

Gaz -- 

If you're reading this letter it means I'm dead. It feels so strange writing this, but I know it must be done. Don't worry about me; I've gone to a better place. You must go on with you're life. Ha, ha, very funny. It's just you now.

"Dib, what were you thinking that I didn't care or something?" Gaz asked with a small laugh not a normal laugh, but more of a forced one like he just told her one of his stupid jokes that weren't even funny, and she had decided to be nice and laugh just for a change.

Ever since dad was killed last winter, I always wondered what would happen to you if I died. But now I know, you have to go on find your place get a good job and run now! Never look back. He'll always be following you, trying to kill you, too, but you can't let him get you. Listen to me, and RUN!!!

Reading that last statement made Gaz jump and drop the letter.Suddenly a cold draft entered the room from some unknown place. It seemed to whisper to her, telling her, guiding her, it was as if Dib had found a way to tell her what she must do in person.

"Run, Gaz, run," it told her. "It's not safe for you here anymore. Run, Gaz, run."

"**NO**!" Gaz screamed at the top of her lungs. "**NO! I WILL NOT RUN, NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**"

Shoving the letter into one of the back pockets of her black jeans, Gaz ran to her room grabbed a backpack and shoved enough clothes in it for a few days. Running to Dib's room she grabbed the log that she must have put down without thinking, the papers from the top draw of his filling cabinet, and five black jump suits from his closet that she knew would fit her she shoved the jump suits into her back pack, and the other stuff into a duffle bag on the bottom of Dib's closet.

Quickly, Gaz ran back to her room, going over to the closet she reached up to the top shelf, and pulled down a large cardboard box. It was over filled with hundred dollar bills. Quickly she shoved the money into a small mini backpack that she had lying around. 

Again, she went to Dib's room. Going to the bed she reached under it and pulled out five wrapped boxes.

"You never could hide my presents Dib," Gaz said with a smaller laugh than before, though, this time it was filled with sadness.

There were two small rectangle boxes; she ripped the wrapping off of them quickly, finding that they were games for a Game Slave, but not hers these were for the Game Slave 3000. Opening a slightly bigger box she found that it was a Game Slave 3000, the one thing she wanted for her birthday, besides everyone there. Forcing her thoughts out of her head, she opened the forth box that was much bigger than the others. It was a case for fifteen games for her Game Slave 3000; there were thirteen games in it already, so she put the other two inside. At least she would have something to do on the long trip ahead.

The final box, it was the size of the box she had kept her money in. It wasn't wrapped, no bows, no ribbons, no fancy wrapping paper like her other presents from Dib. No, this one was much more important. There was a small sticky note on it that simply said Gaz. To anybody else it was just a box, but Gaz knew that it was more than that. 

It was Dib's box. Their dad had given each of them one for their sixteenth birthdays. He told them that it was just in case of emergencies. Taking a deep breath, Gaz carefully took the tape off the top of the box. Opening it up she saw that he didn't have hundred dollar bills, but thousand dollar bills. On top was a note addressed to Gaz, but she didn't care. 

Rage quickly filled her body. She threw the box across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud; nothing came out of the box. She threw herself down onto the floor and began crying again.

"Zim was right," Gaz cried as she wiped the tears away and stood up. "He really did like Dib best. I knew he was right, but…"

Finally she walked over to where the box lay on the floor and picked it up. Seeing the letter on top she took that out and shoved it into her pocket with the other. She put the bills into the mini backpack with the rest of the money.

She grabbed her backpack, duffle bag, and mini backpack and went back to her room. Quickly, she changed her black t-shirt for a dark blue one. Realizing that all her clothes wouldn't fit in the backpack for much longer she pulled a small suitcase out from under her bed. It was the one she had used just last week when she came back from college. 

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Hey, Gaz, you're just in time," Dib said running out to the side walk to greet her. "Zim and I just got back."

Over the past few months since their father had been killed they had become closer than before. Dib had even excepted that Gaz and Zim were a couple. Amazingly he had also promised not to bother Zim, especially while they were at college. Gaz had been worried when she found out that the two were going to the same college, but she soon got over that.

"Where's Zim?" Gaz asked.

Zim had said that he would meet her at her house. But he was no where in sight.

"He said that he had to take care of some things at his place," Dib said taking Gaz's small dark blue suitcase.

Dib knew that it was some alien thing. Zim had admitted to being an alien a during their junior year of high school, but Dib didn't do anything cause he knew Gaz was right there to kill him if he did anything to Zim. Dib didn't really care much anymore, it was like there was a new alien in town or something. Zim and Dib both made sure not to say anything about it around her, but she had heard them talking. Talking about something coming closer that they couldn't stop. But then they must have seen her cause they kept going pulling stacks of cards for some alien card game into view.

"Are you sure you want to take that. That would go under helping your sister you know," Gaz said teasingly. Then, becoming serous, she asked, "You haven't found any other alien life on this planet besides Zim, have you?"

"No, of course not," Dib said oblivious to the fact that Gaz could tell he was lying. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"You're lying to me Dib," Gaz said holding her fist up in a way that somewhat scared Dib. "I can feel the lies just flying out of you mouth. So tell me the truth, or else."

"There's nothing to worry about. So what do you want for lunch? I was thinking maybe going to MacMeaties for some burgers," Dib said quickly changing the subject.

~*~ End of Flashback ~*~

Gaz quickly shoved all the cloths she had in her backpack into her small suitcase. Then, she put her old Game Slaves and Game Slave accessories, and her new Game Slave 3000 with its cartridge pack into her back pack.

She went over to her computer and turned it on. Then, headed towards the bathroom down the hall for a nice long shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying End of the Story Author Note: Yeah!! I finally got the first of many revised chapters of my story Gaz out. Next chapter out as soon as my friends and I can revise them.

Gaz @)~~~~~


End file.
